


Wheels

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker in Love, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is Tony and Pepper's daughter who is 15. She meets Peter Parker much to her father's dismay





	Wheels

Tony and Pepper are my parents I'm 15, I had fateful accident that took away my ability to walk. I had heard about Peter but never met him. On my way to the tower from school. Dad called me I hit the button on my watch seeing a holograph of my dad working 

"hey dad.. Daddy.. Dad... Father.. Tony!" I yelled 

-"yes" he said 

"you called" I said 

-"oh right I did.. What was oh right I need you to stay home and not come to the tower" 

"oh come on dad I haven't seen you in a while" I said frustrated with my dad 

-"sorry sweetie I have a lot of work to do so we can't spend time together"

"does this have anything to do with Peter?" 

-"no of course not you'll be bored" 

"I can hang with Wanda or Nat please dad" 

He grunted 

"please daddy" 

-He huffed "fine but your not staying the night" 

"great cause I'm already here" 

He rolled his eyes I turned my watch off I rolled inside I saw Clint and Natasha 

"hey uncle Clint hey aunt Nat" 

"Y/N!" they said 

Nat hugged me and Clint gave me a bag of chips 

"thanks" I said 

I ate the chips and rolled to find my dad he didn't notice me. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat 

"oh hey honey how was school?" 

"good where's mom?" 

"she's busy at work she'll be at the house later and so will you" 

"yeah yeah" 

"don't smart mouth me missy I mean it!" he said 

I laughed I saw Peter come in through the window 

"hey Mr Stark!" he said 

He saw me he froze 

"hi you must be Peter I'm-" 

"uh em not important Peter can you help me out here!" 

"Hu sure mister Stark we can talk later wheels" 

I laughed 

"I mean I didn't mean you are wheels you are really beautiful, you know I'll just shut up now" 

Peter ran off I sat there in disappointment wishing we could get to know each other. Later that evening outside on the baconly watching the sunset my dad had completely forgotten that I'm supposed to be at home. I started to feel tired I shut my eyes.. 

"hey wheels" I heard 

I opened my eyes screamed Peter! Upside down in front of me he turned right side up and stood there full of worry 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" he said 

"it's OK Peter I just fell asleep" 

I yawned feeling exhausted Peter smiled at me I looked at him with tired eyes 

"well Peter I really want to talk but I've got to lay down I'm tired of being in this stupid wheelchair" 

"OK! Well uh I guess I'll see you tomorrow" 

I nodded I slowly tried to roll to my spare room at the tower 

"can I help?" Peter said 

be started pushing my handles on my wheelchair 

"thanks Peter" I said 

"so where's your room?" 

"just down the hall on the left" 

Peter pushed me to my room

"so I didn't catch your name?" 

"Y/N Stark" 

"you're mister Stark's daughter?!" 

"yeah he's my dad" 

"thanks Peter"

I rolled to my bed and tried to get in using my arms I usually have help 

"here I can help you" Peter said 

He moved the covers he picked me up and laid me in my bed I started blushing 

"is there anything I can get you?" he asked 

"nothing thanks Peter" 

"you're welcome wheels I mean beautiful I m-mean Y/N" 

"I'm not really tired we can talk" 

"you want to talk with me! Uh sure what to talk about hmm" 

I heard my dad clear his throat 

" am I interrupting?" he asked 

" oh mister Stark! I was just hu helping beautiful I mean your daughter get in bed!" Peter said 

" dad be nice" 

"Tony let the kids be" I hear mom say 

Dad grunted 

"Tony I really want to watch this with you come on you promised me!" mom said 

Dad rolled his eyes and walked out. Peter smiled at me I smiled back. 

Tony's P. O. V 

I sat on the couch watching a movie with my wife 

" Friday show footage of Y/N's room" he said 

"Tony!" she said 

"I'm just being a responsible parent"


End file.
